


almost like every other time

by TheLonelyAstronaut



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Craig is drunk, Drabble, Drunken Confessions, I can't tell if its happy though, I'm Sorry, M/M, Maybe a bit of fluf, Tweek is in denial, Tweek x Craig didn't happen here, i don't think so, i think??, kinda OOC, you decide i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyAstronaut/pseuds/TheLonelyAstronaut
Summary: “Hey, Tweek?” The taller boy repeated. Tweek turned his head to face his friend beside him, intrigued. Usually the conversation would end with Tweek replying, but now Craig was talking again. “Do you mean it?”“Mean what?”“That you like me too.”“Yeah,” Tweek whispered, loud enough for the norriete to hear. “Yeah, I do.”
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	almost like every other time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I'm posting here! I hope it's not bad. :')

“Hey, Tweek?” The noirette slurred beside the younger blond. Tweek knew what he was about to say. Craig always said the same thing to him every time he got drunk. Sometimes he wondered how the noirette managed to forget it in the morning. Perhaps he was just pretending to forget? Or maybe a prank? What a sick joke. “I really like you.”

“I know, Craig,” Tweek sighed, hoping like every other time that what the taller boy said was true. And like every other time, Tweek would respond with the same thing. “I like you too.”

Tweek knew that Craig would forget this in the morning. Tweek knew that the noirette would either deny or forget that this event ever took place. Tweek knew that this would happen again. It was just some loop he had accidentally gotten himself caught up in.

“Hey, Tweek?” The taller boy repeated. Tweek turned his head to face his friend beside him, intrigued. Usually the conversation would end with Tweek replying, but now Craig was talking again. “Do you mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“That you like me too.”

“Yeah,” Tweek whispered, loud enough for the noirette to hear. “Yeah, I do.”

Craig hummed in reply, leaning his head on the blond’s shoulders as they sat on the bench beside Stark’s Pond. He was probably going to sleep now.

“Hey, Tweek?” He said again, though he sounded more tired than before. Tweek didn’t look at him this time, and instead closed his eyes to brace himself for what he was about to say. “Remind me when I wake up so I know you're not lying.”

Tweek was taken aback, and he stiffened against the taller boy. He was about to question his friend’s request, but the noirette was already fast asleep somehow. He slumped his tense shoulders. He felt somewhat content. Maybe he would remind Craig in the morning. Or maybe he would forget too.

**Author's Note:**

> damn


End file.
